


Planet

by Jigoku_no_hono



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is Half Force, Angst, Blind Anakin Skywalker, Blind Character, Blindness, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Clones, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Overprotective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Pain, Planet Without the Force, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Sad, Showers, Singing, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: Anakin along with the 501st were sent to the planet in hopes of destroying a droid factory, instead the clones learn the terrible truth of what happens when the chosen one is separated from the force
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. The planet

They were descending onto a separatist controlled planet that supposedly held a droid factory, so of course they sent the 501st and their eccentric Jedi there, why wouldn’t they. What they did however fail to mention to anyone because apparently that wasn’t important was that it was a planet that literally repelled the force. They learned that the hard way.

The moment the Star destroyer came into orbit of the planet something felt off to the Jedi. Anakin had the suspicious feeling that something was going to happen and the forces dull ache, if one could describe the feeling as that, only proved his point further.

But once on the gunship heading to the planet’s surface did the force start ringing with danger, something was happening, and Anakin wasn’t sure what it was. The only thing he was sure of was the way his chest started aching, phantom pains running through his entire body.

Trying to shake it off Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting to land before thoroughly investigating what was wrong but he never got the chance to. The Moment Anakin stepped out of the gunship his leg buckled from underneath him.

Rex reached out a hand catching the General midfall before hoisting him back up.

“Sir” his voice came panicked as he moved in a way that he could both support the Generals weight and look at his face, something he regretted doing. 

Blood had spilled past the Generals lips, deep red and seeming to never stop flowing as the Jedi tried to form words.

“Medic!” Rex screamed as he lowered the General to the ground, eyes widening in worry as he watched blood start to pool out of his eyes and nose. One hand reaching up to hold the man’s head only to have his glove covered hand come back sticky and slick with more blood.

“Get Kix here now!” he screamed, Jesse already frantically speaking into his comm as he watched more Gunships reach their position, however nothing could have prepared him for the way his Generals eyes seemed to start losing colour. Ragged breaths sounding as though one of Skywalkers ribs were broken, which by the way they felt under Rex’s touch probably wasn’t far-fetched from the truth.

Rex carefully laid the General down noticing how his body was trembling from either pain or some other unknown cause. However, Rex knew one thing, this wasn’t an old injury or injuries acting up all at once, those were injuries caused by landing on this planet by the looks of it.

The clones all had to watch as blood seemed to simply pour out of their Jetti’s every pore mouth wide open gasping for breaths which he couldn’t take in both because something seemed to be chocking him and the blood that was accumulating in his throat.

They watched as the fear filled Anakin’s eyes as his hand reached out grabbing at Rex’s as he tried to breathe as he fought to take in what little sharp breath he could as his body seemed to literally decompose. It felt like too long before Kix arrived, and it probably had been seeing as their General’s eyes were now completely white as he stared up into the sky.

Kix however wasted no more time, hoisting Anakin onto the stretcher with Rex’s help and getting on a gunship off of the planet that had rendered their General into a bleeding mess in mere seconds. Kix looked more and more worried as every scan he did came back worse than the previous, eyes almost watering if he had been any less professional.

Once they landed onboard the Resolute, he was dragged off to emergency surgery, bacta tank useless against all the internal damage that had been done.

“Multiple organ failure” Kix had said, “Ruptures in almost all of his internal organs, fluid filling his lungs, bones practically broken in every way possible, ruptures in his ears” Rex was almost about to fight when he was held back from going into the room with Anakin but he knew he couldn’t no matter how much he wanted to be with his cyre.


	2. Rex

“Rex… Vod you need to eat” It was Fives this time. He didn’t really know how much time had passed between each vod coming in and telling him to get something to eat, to try and get him to shower, to change, to get out of his armor. Rex didn’t care. Didn’t care if the kriffing Chancellor came in to order him to leave Anakin’s side, he wouldn’t leave. 

He had to stay by his Cyare’s side, his cyare needed him, he was in so much pain that his body writhed even in bacta. Every breath being forced into him through incubation tubes. Force, he wanted to cry. Anakin had been in the bacta tank for so many nights Rex had lost count. His beard had grown so much that he could feel it through the fabric of his gloves when he rubbed his face. His hair now grip-able whenever he ran his hands through it. 

At first he was simply worried, sitting by his cyare’s side hoping he would wake up and smile at him, showing him how he was fine. But with every day and night cycle his wish to just see Anakin opening his eyes became more dominant. He didn’t even ask for him to go back to the way he was, didn’t want him to just smile at him like everything was fine, because it wasn’t. Nothing was fine.

Rex no longer slept a regular cycle eyes only closing once exhaustion gripped his mind and pulled him under. He couldn’t risk falling asleep, the last time he did Anakin had almost died. His heartrate had dropped, he had started bleeding again, breathing tube filling with blood as his body shook in pain that shouldn’t be there. 

It no longer mattered how long his cyar’ika was submerged in the only thing keeping him alive, he wasn’t letting himself sleep just to make sure Anakin wouldn’t die. Even if he would try to sleep the image of an’ika looking at him desperately clawing at his armour as he tried to force air into his lungs would not let him sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see blood tainting the soil beneath Anakin, watched as those beautiful vibrant blue eyes grew a cold white colour. Every time it was too quiet, he could hear how An’ika choked on his own blood, heard the desperation in every short breath, and the more he focused he could hear the voice of Anakin apologising in his mind.

Rex felt arms wrap around him, not knowing who it was Rex was about to fight, was ready to sock whoever had covered his view from Anakin right in the face only to hear Kix’s soothing voice in his ear. He hadn’t even realised he was crying until his brother had told him that it was okay, that the General was going to be Okay. He let tears spill past his cheeks as he held his brother close, cold plastoid armour pressing against him as he wept.

Rex hadn’t realised that Kix had pulled him up to his feet until he felt his own joints and bones locking up at the unfamiliar movement. ‘no, don’t’ he had quietly whispered to the medic, who simply pulled him away from the bacta tank. Rex was about to fight, was about to claw his way back to his cyare when they both came to a halt next to the medical grade shower opposite of the bacta tank.

“Just a quick shower” he heard the medic whisper in his ear, all other members of the medical team had either left of their own volition or been kicked out by the head medic that helped Rex carefully remove his armour as the Captain carefully watched his cyar’ika.

He barely registered how Kix had started shaving his beard, simply letting the man sit on the floor facing Anakin, as he carefully shaved his beard and cut the unruly long hair that Rex had accidently let grow out before applying the man’s hair dye.

Kix then moved to washing his vod both more carefully and thoroughly. He made sure to try and loosen the other’s shoulders that always seemed stiff as he was on high alert to anything that could happen to their Jetti. Once Kix was done he gently leaned his forehead against the side of his vod’s.

“We’re taking him out of bacta today” Kix informed, at first Rex gave no reaction, he couldn’t process the words, until he could. Relief, happiness, worry, betrayal and anger filtered through him before he spoke, loudly and commanding.

“You can’t! He’ll die, do you want him to die!” Kix let out a small breath closing his eyes to avoid the accusing glare his brother was directing at him before he opened them again and looked Rex in the eye with determination,

“Rex, he’s been in there for two months. He’s stable enough to be taken out now, we also have to scan him to see if there is any internal damage that hasn’t healed yet, but he should be alright. He hasn’t had a fit in weeks… please vod, trust me” Kix whispered the last part as he carefully held out his hand to his vod.

“I-I do,” Rex said still looking at the hand hesitantly, “but I don’t want him to die, he can’t die”

“I won’t let that happen, I still have to lecture him about taking better care of himself and realising that going to a apparently force repelling planet isn’t a damn option” Rex let out a laugh at that, something he hadn’t been able to do for the apparently 2 months that he had been sitting at Anakin’s side, watching to make sure he wouldn’t leave.

“Can I be there?” Rex wanted to so bad, he knew that he probably couldn’t that they would have to keep him in a sterile room as they not only took him out but also scanned him, yet he couldn’t let go of the looming fear that the moment he looked away for too long, Anakin would slip through his fingers ang just be gone.

“You know that you can’t, so please rest. It’ll take 3 hours and if Anakin wakes up wouldn’t it be nice if you could be conscious enough to hold a conversation with him?” The suggestion sounded nice, he wanted to oblige but the small part of him that kept telling him his cyare would die just wouldn’t let him. Rex opened his mouth to tell the medic he wouldn’t, Kix however beat him to it, “How about I wake you the moment Anakin is stable and visitor ready?”

That did not only sound alluring but plausible enough for Rex’s sleep deprived mind to agree to it. With slow soft movements Kix not only helped Rex to his feet but into fresh blacks before sending him out into the corridor and straight into Fives awaiting arms. They had planned this beforehand, and they had known that this would work but Rex wasn’t complaining, only quietly following as he was brought not to the barracks but to Anakin’s private quarters.

Rex noted that somehow, even though Anakin hadn’t been in the room in months it still smelled like him, and without realising it he was lead to the bed by the ARC and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out.


End file.
